


From Now On Your Troubles Will Be Out Of Sight

by Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: It's the holiday season and little Frigga is getting her whole family in the spirit. It's meant to be a time of peace and comfort. Right? Then why can't Loki's mind be put to rest?
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Thor (Marvel), Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Loki (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	From Now On Your Troubles Will Be Out Of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: It's Christmas season! Any chance you'll be writing loki-valkyrie-frigga Christmas drabble hehe  
> Answer: Will I be writing loki-valkyrie-frigga Christmas drabble? Umm, now I am! Funny thing is, I do have a little Frigga-verse draft hanging up in my google docs but it is hmm, how do I put it? Kinda different from the tone of all my other previous fics I’ve written about her life? Maybe this could be a prologue to the next story? Oh shit, does that mean I am committing to something? Hope that doesn’t come back to haunt me. O_o  
> I also sort-of rushed this little ficlet/drabble in honor of Loki’s unofficial birthday, so pardon if it seems a bit rushed.
> 
> Just a refresher, this fic follows a mini-headcanon started from a prompt. While there's not a lot that goes on, this headcanon is canon divergent. That being said, I left [Part 1 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072565/chapters/44063716) and [ Part 2 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246995)linked here. Feel free to take a peek so you're not confused.

Frigga riffled through a cardboard box and placed her hands on her hips in thought. She tossed her dark curls behind her shoulders and pursed her lips in a way Loki’s seen Brun do a number of times while fiddling with her latest project. 

There were only two more weeks left for Christmas, and the little princess has been spending every last minute preparing for the latest holiday everyone at school is obsessed with. It seemed only yesterday where she spent every last hour talking about Halloween costumes, decorations and candy.

Out of nowhere, she came home from school one day asking her parents why they didn’t have a Christmas tree by their fireplace like the Whos from Whoville do. While Brun’s been less than enthusiastic with Frigga’s sudden obsession for Earth holidays, Loki’s felt a bit of relief she’s acclimated so well to school and holds an interest in the things she’s learning. 

“Where’s the star? It needs a star!” Frigga said while scanning the box of leftover decor generously donated from Pepper Potts and Jane Foster. 

“Star? What star?” Loki furrowed his eyebrows trying to remember what a star has to do with a pine tree. He’s certain Frigga doesn’t literally mean a star. 

“The plastic gold one that goes on top of the tree,” Thor explained. “Jane and I take turns every year putting it on top. It’s sort-of an honor Midgardians give to one another.” 

“Pretty sure I saw it in one of those boxes,”Brun added while lounging on the sofa and nursing a cup of coffee.

Loki raised his eyebrows and turned to his partner. 

“Really? Care to be more specific?” He lowered his voice while adding under his breath, “Maybe help.” 

“Hey,” Brun set her drink down and slowly stood up. “You said you could handle it. I was only respecting your wishes.” 

“I don’t recall wishing for you to sit down and stare at us while we fumbled around with a tangled up string of lights,” he countered. 

Her lips curved up in a teasing smile when she saw the glare Loki threw her way. 

“Come on, mum. You can help me!” Frigga grabbed Brun’s hand and led her to a stack of boxes. “You can check this one!” She pointed and turned around to her work. 

With Brun’s eyes still locked on Loki, she let out a faint chuckle and shrugged.

“Guess you win this one,” she said softly while picking through the boxes. After several moments, she pulled up a reflective green bauble by the string and held it up to her face. She sauntered over to the tree with as much grace as she has with Dragonfang and hung the ornament up on a branch next to Loki’s hand. Her hands moved over and swiped his fingers in between hers. 

“How’s that?” Brun smiled.

“Wonderful,” Loki leaned down for a quick kiss on her lips. “Now do the same thing with the stacks of other boxes your daughter’s buried herself in.” 

Brun’s smile dropped and she rolled her eyes while taking her sweet time sorting through the decorations and hanging things up one by one with as little energy as possible.

Loki glanced up at the ornament Brun left behind and paused in thought. 

He knew he was taking this whole thing too seriously. Frigga would have been happy with a small two foot tall pre-made tree, but he couldn’t help himself. A part of him wanted her to be excited and have the best experience possible. And anyway, when has Loki ever half-asses anything?

If he’s being honest, his constant participation with Frigga’s newfound interests might also be a way to keep his mind away from his usual anxieties that creep up in the middle of the night. 

There hasn’t been a reason to be on constant alert since Thanos, yet there’s still that voice in Loki’s head telling him otherwise. It feels like a clock ticking in the back of his mind and he can’t find where it’s coming from or why it’s going off. Anytime he feels warmth or safety, that voice never fails to shoot him down and remind him how temporary it all is.

“I found it!” Frigga squealed with half of her body bent over and inside a large storage container. Her legs kicked out several times before they landed back on the ground and she stood upright. Frigga jumped in the air while holding the glittery star above her head. “Papa, can I put on the star?”

“Of course,” he smiled brightly. “It was your idea, after all.” 

“We should take turns! Next time, you can put up the star, then mum, then me, then…”

Loki felt his smile slowly slip and a sinking feeling hit his gut. 

_How much longer will you lie to your daughter?[tick tock] Do you feel good about yourself when you smile as if everything’s all right? [tick tock] She will only see you as this infallible god for so long. [tick tock]_

He sucked in a deep breath and silenced that thought with another strand of red ribbon woven between the branches of the tree. 


End file.
